The Mithril Order
The Mithril Order quests start with Galvan the Ancient in Stranglethorn Vale and lead to Trenton Lighthammer in Gadgetzan. Completing the Galvan the Ancient quests award a trinket to produce an epic (purple) one handed mace. There are 3 quests, requiring that you use the 3 recipes learnt from Galvan the Ancient (Ornate Mithril Gloves, Pants and Shoulder). You will also need to learn the recipes up to 230 skill from the Blacksmith in Booty Bay (Heavy Mithril Breastplate and Boots, Mithril Coif). After completing this chain you will receive the anti-fear trinket and have recieved the recipes to allow you to train in Artisan Armoursmith in Ironforge or Orgrimmar. = About the Mithril Order = The Order is an association of Mithrilsmiths---artisan blacksmiths who specialize in working with Mithril. Members of the Mithril Order can be found in Horde, Aliance, and neutral cities. = Joining the Mithril Order = Initial Quest For Horde Smiths Begin with quest The Old Ways, given by Aturk the Anvil in Orgrimmar. Aturk wants: * 4 Steel Breastplate (BS skill 200) * 4 Steel Plate Helm (BS skill 215) These armor pieces will require: * 120 Steel Bar * 36 Heavy Stone * 16 Solid Stone Reward: Aturk teaches how to make Orcish War Leggings After you turn in this quest to Aturk the Anvil, Ox of the Mithril Order will notice you and give you a Mithril Insignia and the quest Booty Bay or Bust. For Alliance Smiths Talk to Hank the Hammer in the Dwarven District of Stormwind. He will give the quest The Origins of Smithing. Hank wants: * 6 Golden Scale Bracers BS skill 185) This armor will require: * 30 Steel Bar * 36 Heavy Stone Reward: Plans for Golden Scale Gauntlets After finishing this quest, you will recieve the next quest: Booty Bay or Bust. Galvan the Ancient McGavan in Booty Bay will give you the quest The Mithril Order which will send you to Galvan the Ancient in Stranglethorn Vale Galvan the Ancient gives three quests: * Smelt On, Smelt Off ** 40 Iron Bar ** 40 Mithril Bar ** Reward: Plans for Ornate Mithril Pants * The Great Silver Deceiver ** 40 Mithril Bar ** 5 Truesilver Bar ** Reward: Plans for Ornate Mithril Gloves * The Art of the Imbue ** 40 Mithril Bar ** 4 Citrine ** Reward: Plans for Ornate Mithril Shoulder After completion of one of Galvan the Ancient's quests, he will send you to Trenton Lighthammer in Gadgetzan. But you will need all three of Galvan's quest rewards to complete Trenton's quests. After you complete all three quests, You get Expert Blacksmith! Trenton Lighthammer Trenton gives you three quests: * The World At Your Feet ** 2 Heavy Mithril Boots ** 1 Ornate Mithril Pants ** Reward: Trenton teaches you Ornate Mithril Boots * The Mithril Kid ** 2 Heavy Mithril Breastplate ** 1 Ornate Mithril Gloves ** Reward: Trenton teaches you Ornate Mithril Breastplate * A Good Head On Your Shoulders ** 2 Mithril Coif ** 1 Ornate Mithril Shoulder ** Reward: Trenton teaches you Ornate Mithril Helm Each of Trenton's quests use knowledge you got from Galvan the Ancient and rewards you with something you will need for the final quest. To complete the Trenton Lighthammer chain of quests, you will require: * 114 Mithril * 3 Truesilver * 8 Solid Stones * 18 Mageweave * 14 Thick Leather * 1 Aquamarine The Art of the Armorsmith Get this quest from Grumnus Steelshaper (Alliance in Ironforge) or Okothos Ironrager (Horde in Orgrimmar). * The Art of the Armorsmith ** 4 Ornate Mithril Helm ** 2 Ornate Mithril Boots ** 1 Ornate Mithril Breastplate To complete the armorsmith quest, you will require: '' * ''76 Mithril Bar * 18 Truesilver Bar * 28 Solid Stone * 8 Thick Leather * 4 Black Pearl * 2 Aquamarine * 1 Heart of Fire Category:Blacksmithing